A Price Too High
by Kesshin
Summary: Kakashi's past: his relationship with his teamates, where he got his views on life, and how he got that scar. A story of friendship, radishes, and the terrible price of revenge.
1. Graduates

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Summary: Ah, my first Naruto fanfic. I can't tell you how happy I am to finally be writing this. Been putting it off for the longest time....

Anyway, there aren't very many Kakashi fics out there, which as every Kakashi fan knows is a shame. He's such a cool, interesting character; it seems like a waste that he should be so neglected. Not to mention the fact that Kishmoto-sensei has been quite mysterious about his past... -- sigh

So, I decided to create my own take on Kakashi's childhood: his relationship with his teammates, how he got his views on life, and where he got that scar.

It's a story of friendship, radishes, and the terrible price of revenge. It's also my first fanfic, so please bear with me. ;;;

"Rivalry is an odd thing." –Kakashi

Ch. 1

A breeze, crisp with the newness of morning, drifted through Central Konoha, bearing the occasional leaf for which the city was named. Autumn was approaching, and many citizens were sleeping in to enjoy the cool air.

This did not hold true, however, for a certain group of noisy children and their sensei.

Koma observed the bright faces before her, beaming at each of them fondly. This was unusual behavior for her, though the children were too busy chattering to notice. No, most days Koma was sullen, notorious for her frequent sighing.

But today was different.

Today would be special.

Koma raised her clipboard to hide her now rather smug smile. Twenty years; it had been a full twenty years since something like this had happened.

True, it was not unheard of for kids to graduate from the Academy early. Many of the older families even expected their children to do so. But those kids were ten, maybe nine. Occasionally you got an eight year old, and that was rare. But five...

Koma's smile now bordered on a smirk. She alone had done this. Koma Negawa had taken those dirt-encrusted rocks, and laboriously polished them into the diamonds they were meant to be. And _three_ of them, no less. Yes, no longer would her colleagues laugh about her dead-end job as an Academy instructor. When they heard about this, their jaws would drop with a 'clunk' to the ground, and SHE would have the last laugh for a change! And then it was off to the Jounin Exams, where she would unflinchingly ace every gut-wrenching trial they threw her way. And after that, who knows... Maybe she could be... Hokage, even? Yes, Koma the Fourth. It had a nice ring to it.

'_Now now,'_ she chided herself, chuckling, _'let's not get too carried away, old girl. One step at a time, one step at a time.'_

Still grinning and not entirely aware of her surroundings, Koma glanced down at the clipboard to call out the first name. Her eyes ran over it casually, then promptly executed a double-take. The grin that had sat smugly on her lips began to slowly grow dimmer and dimmer until at last it had transformed itself into a full-blown scowl.

'_Man,'_ she commented dejectedly, _'reality bites.'_

Koma tried for several frantic moments to recall an incident in which a student had been passed without taking the final exam, but was eventually forced to abandon her search. This was just something she would have to deal with. Her dreams, nay, her vary success in life depended on it! Still... _'I know I'm going to regret this...'_

With one of her trademark sighs, she called out the name in a monotone voice:

"Atsukau Obito."

Kakashi leaned forward in his seat, eyes focused on some far-distant object. The sea of children surrounding him continued to talk, taking no notice of the fact that he was practically staring a hole in the wall. This suited Kakashi just fine. He enjoyed solitude and privacy more than any other self-respecting five year old had a right to, and it only annoyed him when the older kids tried talking to him. He was different from them, and if today went as planned, he always would be.

Kakashi tore his eyes from their frozen position and turned to the front of the class, where the testing would be held momentarily. The eyes narrowed slightly, the only outward sign of his self-satisfaction.

This would be an unprecedented step up for his family's reputation. The Hatakes were a well-to-do clan; not weak by any means, but not exactly powerful, either. Most members ended up as chuunins, with the odd low-ranking jounin or two. Not at all like a certain other clan that Kakashi knew only too well. A certain other clan with a certain annoying brat...

Frowning, he turned his thoughts away from the dangerous subject. It would not do him any good, getting frustrated before the exam. He had a job to do, and it was top priority that it was done well. The young Nin bunched his fist together beneath the table-top. He had come this far, sacrificing so many things, hurting himself until the scars he had gathered were etched past the point of healing. He watched the other children laughing and screeching, just taking delight in the simple pleasure of being with each other.

Not all scars are physical, he told himself quietly.

A voice echoed dimly through the room, shattering Kakashi's thoughts.

"Atsukau Obito."

Before Kakashi could react, a pair of hands came crashing down against his unruly hair, shoving his face violently against the desk. A shadow passed overhead, then halted to land on the desk in front of him. The shadow turned, revealing itself to be a boy dressed completely in black, goggles worn impudently over sneering eyes.

"Wish me luck, ugly mug."

"You!!" Kakashi stood violently, knocking his chair over in the process. He raised an index finger to point at the boy accusingly. "Just try that again, womanizer, and see if I don't shove those goggles up your arrogant behind!"

The boy winked, tilting his head to the side. "Sounds like a challenge. But it would be SO embarrassing if you were to fail a test, AND get the crud beaten out of you in one day. It'll just have to wait until next time," He sighed melodramatically, hopping from the desk to the floor in front of the teacher, "I'm such a nice guy."

Koma, who had been watching Kakashi make strangling motions with his hands, looked down then at the other boy in front of her. He smiled charmingly at her, placing a hand on the wall to prop himself up casually against it. "Well hello there, Teach. Have I told you how positively ravishing you look today?"

Koma's eye twitched, as she regarded the five-year old with a look of utter distaste._ 'Only ten more minutes, just focus on that. **Ten more minutes**.' _

"Just... just perform the Jutsu, okay, Obito?"

He winked once more, much to Koma's revulsion. "Whatever you say, babe."

Obito sauntered over to the middle of the room. He folded his hands in preparation for spell-casting, then paused to grin shamelessly at the crowd of girls in the desks above. They shuddered, and whispered amongst themselves.

"Ewww, did he just look at me?"

"Nasty little perv."

"Gross, man!"

"HOW old is he, again??"

Obito either ignored their comments, or had exceptionally bad hearing. He continued to smile, concentrating as chakra swirled through his innards; mixing. His hands blurred, seals being formed too fast to follow. Suddenly six Obitos materialized beside him, heralded by a puff of gray smoke and looking very pleased indeed.

Koma temporarily forgot her mortification with the boy, and shuffled closer to inspect the apparitions.

"Amazing...," she breathed, "These aren't your ordinary bunshins." She poked the nearest Obito's forehead cautiously, "They're _real Kage bunshins_; every last one!"

Obito grinned warmly at his teacher, unmoved by her shock.

"But that's a jounin technique!" Koma protested, running a distracted hand through her hair, "For you to have mastered it, and at such an age..."

Koma trailed off, gaze raised ardently towards the ceiling, her mouth silently sounding out something that looked suspiciously like 'Thank you.'

"Um," the nearest student inquired from their desk, "Are you all right, sensei?"

Beaming tearfully, Koma nodded. "I... I'm... yes, I'm fine. I'm better than fine. Oh, my boy," she turned to Obito, "My dear, dear boy." Completely lost in the moment, Koma gleefully swept him into a bone-crushing hug. After a moment, a muffled voice called out from somewhere around her stomach, "Heh heh. They just can't resist me, can they?"

Koma hastily let go. "Ahem... Well, that will be enough, Obito-kun," she coughed, "Please take your seat."

Obito bowed, raised two fingers in a casual salute, and strolled back up the steps to his desk.

"Well, glad that's over," Koma whispered. A trace of her erstwhile cheerfulness returned when she bent her head over the clipboard to call out the next name.

"Next up.... Inuzuka Masaki."

Kakashi glared viciously at Obito, who was currently leaning back in his chair, calmly watching an attractive young girl with fangs descend the steps to the front of the class. Obito looked over at him and returned his stare with a smirk. "What are you looking so anxious about, ugly? Surely you can live up to that performance easily. Or did the big, horrible jutsu scare poor widdle Karin-chan?" He leaned over to poke Kakashi's forehead, sniggering.

Kakashi shoved the hand away, glaring unrepentantly, "_You stole my technique_."

"Did I, now?" Obito replied in a vague tone. "Well, no big deal. It's not like you own it, or anything."

"Why, I oughta-"

"Oy!" the girl with fangs called out from below, "Keep it down!"

"Better listen to the lady, ugly mug," Obito whispered patronizingly, "And if it's a fight you're looking for, I already told you, it'll have to wait," He turned his attention back to the girl, who was in the middle of forming seals, "I have better things to do than embarrass weaklings."

Koma was interrupted in the middle of her current exam by a loud explosion, followed by the appearance of ten Kakashi bunshins in the surrounding desks.

A befuddled "Um..." was all she could manage, as she listened open-mouthed to the loud bickering that suddenly filled her classroom.

"How's that for a weakling?"

"Nothing I can't do better!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Now," Koma tried to intervene, "Let's not lose our tempers, children. Just sit back down, and-"

Before she could finish, ten Obito clones materialized next to the Kakashis, frowning.

"There. No big deal." the Obitos answered.

"You think you're so cool, don't you?!" the Kakashis fired back.

"Yeah," the Obitos said, glowering, "actually I do."

Koma laughed uneasily. "My, such enthusiasm. But you really do need to get back to your desks. So..."

Kakashi ignored her, every last ounce of his attention reserved for his rival. "If you want to prove it, then c'mon. I suppose his wonderful highness, the heir of the Sorrowful clan isn't afraid of some no-name genin?"

"As long as Mr. Anger-management prodigy isn't afraid of someone with half as much chakra."

"So fight."

"I told you no once, ugly. Don't make me say it again."

"Yeah?" Kakashi said, grabbing him by the shirt-collar, "Well I wasn't asking. I was telling."

The other students, who had been watching the two boys argue with rapt attention, shrieked and scrambled to get out of the way as the bunshins rolled across the floor, locked in fierce combat. Koma could only watch the chaos that enveloped the classroom, until an aggravated sigh pulled her out of her daze.

"There they go again," the girl with fangs muttered, slapping a hand to her forehead, "Morons. And how exactly am I supposed to take the test with those two losers causin' a scene?"

Before Koma could blink, the girl was gone. She reappeared seconds later alongside a pair of clones. Deftly she stuck out a clawed hand and grabbed each boy by the ear, halting them in mid-battle.

"What the- Masaki?!"

"Hey, let go!"

Masaki continued as though she had not heard them. "Now," she intoned sweetly, "Some of us are trying to pass the exam, and that's kind of hard to do with all of the yelling and fighting going on. So please, would you two be so kind as to SHUT THE HECK UP!"

Masaki bellowed the last phrase into their ears, and was rewarded with two agonized shrieks. She dropped them roughly to the floor, and jerked a thumb towards the exit, "I know how much you enjoy maiming each other, but the next time you want to rumble, take it outside!"

Then wiping her hands as if that settled the matter, she stomped through the thoroughly wrecked classroom, over toppled desks and unconscious students, until she was standing before the gaping Koma. "Now....," she chimed politely, "Where were we, Sensei?"

'_Just five more minutes... five more minutes...'_

Kakashi stood at the edge of the clearing outside the Academy. A forehead protector glinted on his brow, and he allowed himself a small smile. Still, something was keeping him from fully enjoying this moment, like a slightly bitter after-taste after you've drunk a cup of sweet tea. He idly observed his fellow graduates standing several yards away.

Obito was surrounded by a group of black-haired ninjas. The females smothered him in hugs while the males gave him brotherly pats on the back. Obito took it all in with a sheepish grin until a cluster of hyperactive cousins knocked him to the ground.

For a group nicknamed the Sorrowful clan, the Atsukaus were oddly cheerful and prosperous.

A few feet off was Masaki, standing next to two adults in lab coats, looking rather self-conscious. Kakashi was able to identify the man as Hige Inuzuka, the black sheep of his clan. He had turned away from the idea of being a ninja and became a doctor instead; the village's most renowned doctor, to be sure, but his choice of profession had never really sat well with the Inuzukas.

He caused much whispering and staring at the clan meetings and reunions, appearing always in a tidy white lab coat and polished black shoes. Though Kakashi couldn't blame them; that sort of attire did tend to stand out amid fur-fringed hoods and tattooed faces.

His daughter, however, was a true Inuzuka in every way. Twin purple tattoos ran down her cheeks, framing a mouth from which two fangs glinted. She grinned up at her father with a look of patient endurance. Kakashi's small smile widened faintly. _'How she ever came from the descent of that guy, I'll never know.' _

"Quite the babe, eh?"

Kakashi jumped, then whipped around to glare at his rival. Obito was leaning against a tree several yards away, having somehow escaped the clutches of his hyper younger cousins. He winked knowingly at Kakashi, who in turn frowned in disgust.

"Yep," Obito continued, "that's a real looker, right there; except for the fangs. Though those are kind of appealing, in a way."

"Of course a womanizer like you would think of something like that."

"Don't tell me you don't agree."

"No; I don't." Kakashi growled.

Obito shrugged. "Suit yourself. Though I must say I find it odd for you to say that, especially when I caught you right in the middle of _staring at her_."

Before Kakashi could give him his reply (which consisted of several carefully chosen swearwords), something grabbed him from behind.

"Kashi-chan!!"

"Oh, uh..." Kakashi turned around, "Hi, Mom."

**End Chapter 1**

Karin-chan: A typical nickname that Japanese high-school girls give themselves.

Notes: So, what do you think? Kind of short for a chapter, but the next ones will be longer. Hopefully....

Now, I know I made Kakashi seem like a bit of a brat in this chapter, but in truth he's only like that around Obito. Normally he's reserved and sensible, but you know how Naruto gets when Sasuke's being a jerk, or how Sasuke gets when Naruto starts pestering him.... It's like that.


	2. Eggplant Soup

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

**Kakashi**: A shinobi shouldn't be concerned with the reason for their own existence. It is important merely that we exist as a tool for our homeland to use in whatever way they need.

**Sasuke**: Do you really feel that way, Kakashi-sensei?

**Kakashi**: Wellll..... No.

Ch. 2

The woman who currently had her arms enclosed fondly around Kakashi's waist laughed, squeezing him ruthlessly.

"My little graduate!" she screamed, twirling him around.

"Mom..."

"I knew you could do it!

"Mom, please, I-"

"Oh, I'm just so proud, I could die!"

"_Mom, I'm going to be the one dying here if you don't let go_."

The lady's brown eyes popped open. "Oh," she exclaimed. Removing her slender arms from their death-grip on his stomach, she smiled at her son. "Gomen, Kashi-chan. It's just, you look so adorable in your little forehead protector; I couldn't help myself." She giggled, then reached down to hug him once more (albeit a little softer this time). Kakashi flushed in embarrassment, and glared at Obito as if daring him to make a smart remark. Obito however did nothing more than stand there, watching them embrace. It unnerved Kakashi, seeing his normally rowdy rival staring at him with sober eyes. He buried his face in the warm fabric of his mother's coat.

"There," his mom said at last, pulling back to look at him. "Now, say goodbye to your friend, Kashi-chan. We're going out for eggplant soup, how's that sound?"

Before Kakashi could tell her that that one; Obito was anything but his friend, and two; he was really in the mood for sukiyaki, she had grabbed him by the hand and was dragging him through the streets of Konoha.

They reached the eggplant soup stand at the other side of town as night was just beginning to taint the sky red. The mother and son stood in a line of hungry customers, waiting to be served. Kakashi looked up at his mother. She was smiling, humming a song to herself as if she had not a care in the world. Slowly the tension of the incident with Obito faded. This was life as it had used to be; just the two of them. "And no black-haired brats to deal with," he added under his breath.

"What was that, Kashi-chan?"

"Er, nothing."

"Good, then you can help me carry the soup!"

His mother dumped the bag filled with their dinner into his arms and pulled him out the door, laughing all the way.

Ten streets and two flights of stairs later, they arrived at their apartment. His mother unlocked the door and burst into the living room, taking in a deep lung-full of air.

"Ah, home!" She turned to face Kakashi, who had closed the door behind them and was currently setting out the food on the living room table. "What are you doing, Kashi-chan?"

Kakashi paused to look up from his task, "Just getting dinner together."

His mother grinned and set an arm around his shoulder. "Silly! We're not eating in the living room!"

"Um, we aren't?"

"Nope. Tonight's a special occasion! We're going to eat on the roof!"

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly. When he had been younger they had eaten on the roof on a regular basis. Every little triumph had been a cause for celebration; his acceptance into the Academy, his first successfully completed technique, his first loose tooth.... It had been a while, though. Apparently his mom thought it could do no harm to dust off an old tradition.

"Does that sound good, Kashi-chan?'

"Uh, yeah."

They trudged up the rusty old flight of stairs until at last they had reached their destination. The sky opened up before them, an endless blue abyss with the occasional star. The air around them was still, not allowing the slightest breeze to disturb the calm mood.

"Ah, this is perfect," The brown-haired kunoichi announced, plopping down onto the cement. Kakashi sat down beside her, opening a bowl of soup. The steam wafted into the night, spreading the scent of miso.

They ate silently for several minutes, absorbed in the task at hand. Then his mother sat back, sighing contentedly. "That sure hit the spot!" She smiled at her son, her eyes forming little curves of glee. Kakashi may not have inherited many things from his mother, but he had to admit that their smiles were eerily alike. Not that he smiled often. That was one of the few things his mom nagged him about. _'You never look happy, Kashi-chan! Please, smile for me?'_ she would plead.He always obliged, but the grin on his face was seldom genuine. His mom was so cheerful, so full of joy. He tried to understand how she could be that way, considering all they had been through. He sometimes wondered if it was all a show, an act she put on to make him feel better. But that thought always made him shiver, so he put it hastily out of mind.

Right now she was leaning back, thoughtfully studying the stars. Her deep hazel eyes were serene as she watched the slow dance of the heavens.

"Kashi-chan."

Kakashi jumped slightly, startled, "Oh. Yes, Mom?"

His mother held her gaze on the sky, as if it was giving her the words to say, "You're getting bigger now. Almost grown." She turned to beam at him, "It makes me glad, you know."

Kakashi's mouth twitched slightly. It was the closest he could ever get to a real smile. He scooted closer to her, letting her enfold him in a hug.

"So," she continued, "You need to decide something."

"Hm?"

"What are you going to be a ninja for?"

Kakashi frowned. "What do you mean, what for?"

"Everyone has a reason, Kashi-chan. Some do it for power, some do it for fame. Many do it because they don't know what else to do. You need to decide early on which one you're going to take."

"Oh no. Please don't tell me you're going to give me the 'Nindo' lecture."

His mom grinned, "What, you've already heard it?"

"'Those who desire to become true shinobi must follow the true path, and only then are they worthy of being called a servant of their village!'" He imitated the nasally, superior voice of his teacher. His mom laughed, and ruffled his hair.

"I see you have. Well, you'll hear it again, and like it!"

"Yes, sensei."

"I just hope I do a better job than Koma does," she snickered, "Anyway," she cleared her throat, "With so many paths to choose from, you must decide which one you want and follow it, never flinching. Many people think of ninjas as people who go around killing. Yes, that's part of the job, but when you get down to it, what a ninja really is is a person on a mission."

"I already know that."

"No, not THAT kind of mission," she laughed, "You know what I mean. Ninjas fight to achieve their ideals."

"Okay. So..."

"So what are your ideals? Which path will you take?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I don't know. Which one's best?"

"That's for you to decide. When you're on a mission, your life will always be on the line. Do you have something, a dream worth dying for?"

Kakashi considered, letting his mind wander over the prospects. What was important? A voice from the back of his head answered him, '_Beating Obito!'_ Yes, that was definitely up there on his list of priorities, but wanting to kick the living crud out of your rival really isn't the kind of dream you tell your mother about. Finally he answered, "I'm not really sure. What was yours?"

His mother looked away sheepishly. "Well... do you really want to know?"

"Yes. What could be so bad about it?"

She answered him in a secretive whisper, "This doesn't leave the roof," she looked around as if checking to see that they were alone, "I did it for the hot guy on my team."

Kakashi suppressed a snort of laughter. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, can't I?"

Kakashi's face grew suddenly somber, "It wasn't...."

"Oh, it was," she looked off into the distance, "He was quite the man, Kama. One of the best friends I ever had."

"Friends?"

"Well, people are often friends before they're married."

They sat quietly for several moments, each lost in their own thoughts. Kakashi let his mind wander where it normally feared to tread; around soft-edged memories and faded pictures.

"Mom?"

His mother sat up, "Yes?"

Kakashi hesitated, then asked tentatively, "What was Dad's Nindo?"

After several seconds Kakashi had concluded that she wouldn't answer. But she did.

"To protect his village and his family. That's one worth dying for, don't you think?"

Kakashi looked at his mother, sitting next to him, and the village that lay peacefully beneath them.

"Yeah. I do."

**End Chapter **

Sorry if this chapter was a little wordy. The next one will have less dialogue. And now, responses to reviews!

Mayo-chan: No!!! NOT MY MANGA!!! See, I updated. Kesshin was good. Please don't hurt them!!

Anyway, I'm glad you liked it, my friend. hug You make my day.

Shadow Spade: Yeah, I feel your pain. Poor Kakashi doesn't ever get any good pairings. Glad you liked the chapter.

Reius Devirix: I'm so happy you enjoyed my fic. It's great getting reviews. I agree; Kakashi is one hard character to write. I hope I did okay on him....


	3. Sensei

Disclaimer: Two words: not mine.

_This guy's supposed to be an upper-level ninja? He looks completely worthless._

_-Sasuke_

**Ch. 3: Sensei**

* * *

The sun rose crisply along the horizon, casting its light upon another autumn day in Konoha. Kakashi let it warm his back as he ran along the tree-lined path towards the school. Many of the other children were just now leaving their houses, hair mussed from an excitement-filled night without sleep. Parents lined the sidewalks, tucking in shirts, rushing to deliver forgotten lunches, and breathelessly shouting after their offspringto make them proud.

The children'sinquisitive eyes peered into his as they stepped beside him onto the unifying road that led to the Academy. It wasn't a cruel look they gave him, but the gaze of someone who was watching an exotic animal; interested but apart.

Kakashi scowled. Somehow their alienated stares bothered him more than perhaps openly hateful ones would have. They should have been used to him by now; they should have known that he wasn't like them. There was a time when he had hoped that they would come to accept that and move on. But that was an old dream now. The staring eyes were testimony to that.

Kakashi ignored them, keeping his gaze fixed on the road before him.

He arrived at the classroom several minutes early. The others entered behind him in scattered clusters. Gradually the chairs filled up with children, whispering in restless voices about who would be assigned with whom. At last Koma appeared, bearing the omnipotent clipboard and once again wearing a smug smile.

"Today, children," she grinned, "you will be assigned to your individual teams. Each of you will be paired in such a way as to balance your individual talents," her nose peeked slyly above the clipboard, "with the exception of three."

Kakashi's face twisted into a grimace, '_Well, that can't be good_.'

"Yes," Koma continued, "three brilliant students, whom, I might add, _I taught everything they know_...," she coughed, "will be paired on the same team. Now, I know this sounds unfair to the rest of you, being deprived of the learning experience that would come of being paired with these three prodigies... But it really is for the best. I can just imagine the wonders they will achieve together, the new paths they will forge as a team!"

One of the students raised a hand, "Um, sensei?"

"Indeed, never, since the three great Sannins has such an association been formed!"

"Sensei...?"

"And by mine own hand, my guiding hand, have they been shaped! They will rise up to become the greatest of the great, surpassing even their humble teacher, and reach towards the glory known only in _legends_!"

The only sound that could be heard in the room was the sound of Koma's labored breathing as she gasped to regain her composure. "Now," she panted, turning to the student that had interrupted her, "What were you saying, dear?"

"Um, your foot is on my desk."

"Oh," Koma glanced down at her leg as if noticing it for the first time, and nonchalantly set it back down onto the floor, "Sorry about that. Anyway..."

Without bothering to glance at the clipboard, Koma lifted her head and announced in a glowing tone, "Team twelve, Inuzuka Masaki, Hatake Kakashi, and Atsukau Obito."

Kakashi turned around just in time to see Masaki bang her head against a desk, and Obito comment, snickering, "Well, team twelve, huh? Real bright teacher we've got there. Guess she just couldn't wait through eleven teams to announce it."

Kakashi sighed. For his own part, he couldn't say he was surprised. He had known all along somewhere in the back of his mind that Koma would do this. Still, that didn't do much to counter the sinking feeling in his stomach. The girl wasn't the problem; the girl he could handle. But Obito...

"Sensei!" Masaki pleaded, leaning over her desk "You can't honestly put me in the same team with these idiots!"

Obito grinned, then playfully raised a hand to set his finger under her chin, "Lucky you're so damn cute, or I'd have to cream you," he winked. Masaki glared at him in a way notorious for making grown men wet themselves.

"If you ever plan on having children," she growled,"I suggest you move your finger back where it belongs."

Obito chuckled. "C'mon, I'm not that bad; though I don't know about ugly over there."

A man stood at the doorway of the classroom, just deep enough in the shadows to remain unnoticed. He watched as the white-haired boy flushed and rose to his feet, shouting something he couldn't quite make out, but he was sure it included the words "disembowel" and "womanizer". Meanwhile the black-haired boy, having failed to comply with the fanged girl's suggestion, promptly found himself body-slammed against the nearest wall.

The man laughed quietly. They were entertaining, this new crop of children. He stepped out into the light of the classroom, and made his way towards Koma.

"Ohayo, Negawa-sensei," he nodded, smiling pleasantly.

Koma's clipboard clattered to the ground. "H-Hirameki-sama," she stuttered, "Um, this is kind of a bad time...,"

Their eyes wandered over to rest on the bickering students. "I see," he said. They were quiet for several moments.

"So... Do you think he'll lose that tooth?"

"Hm," Koma considered, "Probably not. Always been a quick healer, Obito."

Hirameki raised an eyebrow. "He's probably going to need it, considering the beating he's getting. Where'd that girl learn to _kick-box_?"

Koma inspected her fingernails, "Well, I don't mean to brag..."

Hirameki laughed and gave her a soft pat on the back, "Indeed. Well, I need to get over there before they hurt themselves. Though it's probably a little late for that," he murmured, as Obito was knocked to the floor for the fifth time, "Anyway," he winked, "Always a pleasure, Negawa-sensei."

"S-same here."

* * *

"So…" Masaki growled, peering up at the blonde man, "YOU'RE our teacher?"

"Yep," Hirameki answered cheerfully. Masaki stirred thoughtfully in her seat, ignoring the grunts of protest that accompanied her movements. Scowling, she tilted her head down at the perch beneath her, "Quiet down there."

Obito grunted once more, and lifted his bruised head from the floor tiles, "What's the big idea? What am I, a human chair? Get off my back; my face is turning blue."

"If you don't like it," Masaki answered, crossing her arms, "learn to keep your fingers, hands, and any other of your nasty appendages to yourself."

Hirameki scratched the back of his head nervously, "You might wanna let him up before he suffocates, um…. What's your name, again?"

"Masaki."

"Right. And, you are….. ?" Hirameki addressed the white-haired boy, who had been watching from a safe distance.

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Okay," Hirameki filed their names away in his head. He turned expectantly to the dark-haired boy.

"Mbita uf m batko clam."

Hirameki frowned. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that."

Obito raised his head from the floor and let out a "pah" of old air, "Obito, of the Atsukau clan," he panted, smiling, "I was hoping for a babe, but at least you look like a pretty decent fighter. Bet you could teach me a thing or two."

Masaki gagged in disgust, but Hirameki took it in with a soft laugh. He bent down, so that his face was nearly level with Obito's. "Rest assured, I will do all in my power to teach you as you deserve, my young Sorrowful one. I owe Karru-kun a debt that is not so easily repaid."

Obito's grin flickered for several seconds, like a candle in danger of being snuffed out. His head wilted, in what Kakashi realized was a bow. "Thanks," he mumbled quietly.

Then he jerked his head back upwards, and the cheeky smile was one his lips as if nothing had happened, "So, why don't you inform my ignorant teammates here as to what _your_ name is, hm, Teach?

Masaki slammed a palm into the back of his head, grinding his face into the floor tiles. "Who're you calling ignorant?"

Hirameki's eyes crinkled into a warm smile. "Ah, yes. Where _are_ my manners...," he nodded slightly, "Kiiro Hirameki; though I suppose it would be customary for you to refer to me as Hirameki-sensei, right?"

Masaki froze. Her hazel eyes grew to a size that would put any self-respecting dish-plate to shame. "Kiiro Hirameki-sama?" she blurted incredulously.

"Yeah," Hirameki considered, "I think sensei really would sound better..."

Kakashi, who had been observing the proceedings from several feet away, let his crossed arms fall to his sides. The man was the right age, and his hair was indeed the appropriate blonde color, but Kakashi couldn't quite bring himself to associate him with the strongest ninja in Konoha. His eyes rose along the man's face, narrowing disapprovingly at the carefree look that rested there. Nothing about him, from the way he moved to the way he laughed, betrayed any hint of hidden power or skill.

"_You're_ Hirameki of the Kiiro clan," Kakashi questioned suspiciously, "called champion?"

The man turned from the two other students to face Kakashi, "Well," he answered with a self-conscious grin, "I guess if you really _don't_ want to call me sensei..."

There was a tense silence as Kakashi stared at him, abandoning all guidelines of how ninjas should behave towards their teachers. Finally he turned away, scowling. "Understood."

"Okay, then," Hirameki said at last. He frowned slightly, but decided to ignore Kakashi's odd behavior. Experience had taught him that there was often more to people than they let on.

"So now that we know each other, we'll meet tomorrow for our first mission. How does noon, under the park cherry trees sound?"

Masaki bowed politely, "It sounds wonderful, Hiira-sensei."

Hirameki's lips pulled up warmly at the name, "All right, then. How about it, Obito?" he asked, turning to the dark-haired genin.

"Count me in. Noon, huh? I'm always partial to a good picnic."

The three waited expectantly for Kakashi's answer.

"I will go if you order," he replied mechanically.

For a single moment Hirameki's blue eyes met Kakashi's gray ones. Their gazes locked, stripping status and size away. They stared at each other, two forces of raw will straining for ground. Hirameki smiled pleasantly and Kakashi scowled in return. The sheer serenity and light-heartedness of the smile was maddening, driving Kakashi to the end of his breaking point. He would teach this man, he would teach this idiot. He would break his will and shatter those calm blue eyes. All it would take was a push, a little more effort...

Kakashi gasped. He didn't know if it had been through his straining or Hirameki's own choice, but something fell away. Suddenly a veil was thrust to the side, and Kakashi saw pools of darkness and light; the scars and joys of countless years were mixed in a single gaze, a radiant power, the soul of a man whose heart was eons older than the rest of his body.

Kakashi blinked, and the gaze was broken. When he looked up once more at Hirameki's face, it was as if nothing had happened. The serene smile was back on his lips, and the blue eyes looked back at him, calm as ever.

"So, can you make it?"

Kakashi was taken aback. He had expected Hirameki to speak, but those were not the words he had imagined hearing. 'I win.' Those were the words the man should have said.

The unspoken truth hung in the air between them, as Kakashi took a single deep breath, and answered,

"Yes, Sensei."

Hirameki grinned. "Good. That settles it, then."

He turned and walked from the classroom, pausing only to wave at his new students. Then he was gone.

The three graduates left in the room watched him go, each pondering the meeting in silence. At last Obito spoke, a soft smile replacing his usual flamboyant smirk, "And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the man called champion."

"Humph," Kakashi muttered disdainfully, turning to leave, "An idiot."

The phrase sounded hollowly in Kakashi's ears as he stepped from the room. He was careful to use the door not taken by Hirameki, and even more careful to avoid the oddly somber gaze of Obito.

"An idiot."

* * *

Author's notes:

Thank you, everyone who reviewed; especially you, Anonymous-san! I'm sorry it took so long to update this. I wanted it to be the best it could be before it was put up on the site.

Coming next time:

Kakashi has his first team meeting. With a hyperactive Inuzuka, an Atsukau boy he can't stand, and a teacher whose motives he can't even begin to fathom, can Kakashi endure?

Character bios are included at the end of the next chapter. See ya then.


End file.
